Pijackie Zabawy
by Annormal
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, alkohol i pijackie zabawy nie chodzą ze sobą w parze. Albo może chodzą?


_Witam ponownie! Na co komu angsty i dramaty, kiedy można czytać/pisać/tłumaczyć komedie? Na marginesie dodam, że na Waszym miejscu nie spodziewałabym się więcej seksów w najbliższym czasie – na dwa opublikowane przeze mnie do tej pory tłumaczenia, dwa to PWP, więc na użytek tego tłumaczenia, przyjmijmy, że mi się przejadło. A może po prostu nie chcę wyjść na nie-wiadomo-jakiego zboczucha? Well, who knows ;) _

_Tekst wyjątkowo niebetowany (kajam się i przyjmuję czołobitną postawę, ale tak wyszło).  
_

_**Tytuł oryginalny:** Drinking Games  
**Autor oryginału:** The Raven and the Fox  
**Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację:** Tak  
**Tytuł tłumaczenia:** Pijackie Zabawy  
**Tłumacz:** Annormal  
**Długość:** Około 3200 słów  
**Pairing:** Jedyny słuszny - SasuNaru  
**Gatunek:** Humor  
**Ostrzeżenia:** PWP - Plot? What Plot? (Porn Without Plot), liczne przekleństwa, pijaństwo  
**Uwagi autora:** Dla Japończyków „pierwszy pocałunek" jest czymś bardzo ważnym… coś jak utrata dziewictwa. Wątpię, żeby Sasuke i Naruto nie mieli go jeszcze za sobą, ale to przecież PWP, więc to chyba nie ma zbyt wielkiego znaczenia.  
**Uwaga specjalna:** Naruto należy w zupełności do Kishimoto._

* * *

– Tchórz?

Naruto entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. – Tak! To fantastyczny pomysł. Zakręcimy butelką i wybierzemy dwie osoby, które będą musiały usiąść naprzeciwko siebie i jak najbardziej przybliżyć się do pocałunku bez wycofywania się. Ten, kto się podda, pije kolejkę.

– Że co? Musielibyśmy być narąbani w cztery dupy, żeby grać w coś takiego – zaszydził Sasuke.

– Racja, ale przecież [i]jesteśmy[/i] już całkiem mocno zawiani – odparł blondyn, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– To debilne – oświadczył Neji. – Co z tymi, którzy nie przeżyli jeszcze swojego pierwszego pocałunku?

– Masz dwadzieścia lat, chłopie, naprawdę jeszcze z nikim się nie obściskiwałeś? – dopytywał się Kiba.

– Nie mówiłem o sobie, kretynie.

– Spokojnie – odezwała się Sakura. – Istnieje prosty sposób żeby to rozpracować. Jedno z nas mówi „nigdy, przenigdy z nikim się nie całowałem". Osoby, które mają to już doświadczenie za sobą, muszą wypić.

Zgromadzeni obserwowali jak Kiba, Ino, Neji, Tenten i Shikamaru momentalnie opróżniają swoje kieliszki.

– To nie tak dużo jak się spodziewałam – zauważyła Sakura, która prawie zaczęła piszczeć wniebogłosy, gdy zorientowała się, że najwyraźniej Sasuke jeszcze z nikim się nie całował.

– Zaraz – zaczął Shikamaru konwersacyjnym tonem. – A co z tym incydentem w akademii, kiedy Naruto i Sasuke…

– To się nie liczy! – zawołali unisono główni zainteresowani. – To był czysty przypadek, nawet nie próbuj tego zaliczać – dodał gniewnie Naruto, nie pozwalając koledze dojść do głosu.

– Pocałunek to pocałunek – zawyrokował Kiba. – Kto uważa, że to się liczy?

Wszyscy, poza Naruto i Sasuke, podnieśli ręce. Uchiha zacisnął zęby i wymamrotał coś co brzmiało niepokojąco podobnie do „idiota", natomiast od strony Uzumakiego dało się słyszeć ciche powarkiwanie „drań", ale, ku bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu kolegów, przestali się wykłócać.

Kiba wyszczerzył się szeroko, prezentując światu swoje uzębienie. – Pijcie, panienki.

Blondyn pokazał Kibie zdecydowanie niecenzuralny gest i płynnym ruchem wychylił kieliszek. Sasuke podążył jego przykładem, z tym że w jego wypadku ordynarny znak został zastąpiony śmiercionośnym spojrzeniem.

– Tak więc, tylko Sakura nie ma jeszcze za sobą swojego pierwszego pocałunku – zauważyła Ino, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz czekać, stara pierdoło?

– Mam dziewiętnaście lat, nie jestem stara! – zaperzyła się Haruno. – A tak w ogóle to raczej niedługo, skoro zamierzamy grać w Tchórza. – Dziewczyna żelaznym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymała się przed wpatrywaniem w Sasuke. Jeśli chłopak nie uważał tamtego incydentu za pełnowartościowy pocałunek, wciąż miała szansę być dla niego tą pierwszą, prawda?

– Dobra, to kto chce, żebyśmy grali? – zapytał Naruto. Tym razem już nikt się nie sprzeciwiał – no, może za wyjątkiem Sasuke, który i tak został zignorowany.

– A co jeśli dojdzie do pocałunku? – zainteresowała się Ino.

– Ma trwać, dopóki ktoś się nie wycofa – oznajmił Uzumaki, uśmiechając się złośliwie do dziewczyny.

Chłopak złapał pustą butelkę po piwie i umieścił ją w wewnątrz okręgu, który utworzyli, uprzednio nalewając do środka trochę swojego drinka. – Niech każdy naleje trochę swojego alkoholu – oznajmił, podając szkło osobie siedzącej nieopodal. – Przegrany będzie musiał wziąć łyka tej mikstury.

Kiedy tylko mieszanka – stworzona z najrozmaitszych alkoholi, takich jak wódka, piwo i napoje chłodzące, o niewyraźnym, bordowym kolorze – była gotowa, Naruto zakręcił butelką. Szyjka wskazała na Kibę. Chłopak jęknął donośnie, po czym złapał flaszkę i ponownie wprawił ją w ruch.

Uzumaki zaśmiał się. – Kiba i Ino! Dajecie.

Wymieniona dwójka, mniej lub bardziej chętnie, usiadła wewnątrz okręgu, mierząc się nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. Żadne z nich nie wyglądało na przeszczęśliwe. Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje trwali w bezruchu.

– Lećcie z tym koksem! – ponagliła Tenten.

Kiba i Ino powoli zbliżyli się do siebie. Całe kółko przyglądało im się z zapartym z tchem, za wyjątkiem Neji'ego, który podjął dramatyczną próbę zlokalizowania kamery. Kiedy w końcu wrócił ze swoją zdobyczą w zębach, para w środku znajdowała się nie dalej niż cal od siebie, mierząc się uważnymi spojrzeniami. Chwilę później Ino zajęczała i odskoczyła jak oparzona.

– Ha! – wykrzyknął Kiba. – Pij, suko!

– Brak mi słów, żeby opisać twój odstręczający, psi oddech – oznajmiła dziewczyna, degustując podejrzaną mieszankę w butelce. – Łał… nie smakuje tak źle.

Naruto porzucił cichy chichot na rzecz głośnego rechotu. – Niech będzie, Ino, teraz ty kręcisz.

Zanim Yamanaka zakręciła butelką, uzupełniła niedobór alkoholu, dolewając do środka nieco swojego drinka. Flaszka wskazała na Sakurę, która, z dudniącym sercem, ponownie wprawiła ją w ruch. Szyjka skierowała się w stronę Sasuke.

Heroicznym wysiłkiem woli, Sakura powstrzymała się od odtańczenia tańca radości, ale była prawie pewna, że jej emocje i tak znalazły jakieś odzwierciedlenie na twarzy dziewczyny. Sasuke westchnął ciężko, złapał leżącą nieopodal butelkę i wypił zeń spory łyk, co wprawiło Haruno w niemałe osłupienie. – Pierdolić to – wymamrotał. – Nie zamierzam dzisiaj nikogo całować.

– To się jeszcze zobaczy – skwitował Shikamaru. – Kręć.

Noc trwała dalej, oni kręcili i kręcili, a cała grupa spijała się coraz bardziej. Kilkakrotnie uzupełniali zawartość butelki i zmuszeni byli robić coraz częstsze przerwy na małe wycieczki krajoznawcze do łazienki. Wbrew obawom Ino, do prawdziwego pocałunku jeszcze nie doszło, chociaż Neji i Tenten byli już bardzo blisko, dzieliły ich dosłownie milimetry, ale wtedy dziewczyna kichnęła. Ino i Sakura zremisowały i obie musiały pić, Sasuke ani razu nie podjął wyzwania, a Shikamaru, jak to on, był zbyt leniwy na cokolwiek. W którymś momencie stwierdzili zgodnie, że to dobrze, iż Sai wyszedł wcześniej, ponieważ był on niekwestionowanym królem tego typu gier.

– No dobra, ostatni raz i przydałoby się zwijać – oznajmił Naruto. – Dochodzi czwarta nad ranem, a jutro ma mnie odwiedzić Iruka. Potrzebuję czasu, żeby tu należycie posprzątać, co, nawiasem mówiąc, nie będzie możliwe z wami kręcącymi się po chałupie.

– Nikt ci nie kazał nas zapraszać – zauważył Kiba. – Nieważne. Shikamaru, kręć.

Zakręcił. Butelka wskazała na Naruto. Blondyn miał na tyle szczęścia, że nie wypadało na niego zbyt często, ale za to przegrywał za każdym razem, kiedy już przyszło co do czego – poza starciem z Sakurą. Był wyjątkowo zdeterminowany, żeby wygrać tę rozgrywkę. Niechętnie wprawił szkło w ruch. Kiedy flaszka w końcu przestała się obracać, wszyscy zgromadzeni wybuchli opętańczym śmiechem.

– Tak jakby było wam jeszcze mało! – zaryczał ubawiony Kiba.

Tenten zaczęła klaskać i podśpiewywać pod nosem. – Zakochana para, zakochana para…

– Mordy – warknął Naruto agresywnie, po czym zmierzył Sasuke groźnym spojrzeniem. – Nie ma mowy, żebym przegrał i tym razem. To jest ten moment, w którym się wycofujesz, prawda Tchórzu?

Chłopak był prawie pewien, że Uchiha potwierdzi. Brunet nie wydawał się być zbytnio zainteresowany grą, no, a poza tym, osobą, którą miał pocałować, był nie kto inny jak sam Uzumaki. I tu właśnie pojawiał się problem. Właśnie dlatego, że chodziło o Naruto, Sasuke, przez wzgląd na ich niekończącą się rywalizację, nigdy nie wycofałby się z wyzwania tego typu. Znali się zbyt dobrze i dlatego obaj byli doskonali świadomi nadchodzącej wielkimi krokami konfrontacji.

– Jakbym miał kiedykolwiek przegrać z kimś tak ograniczonym umysłowo jak ty – zadrwił Sasuke, nabombiony jak cała reszta.

Usiedli w środku okręgu, nie spuszczając się z oczu. Powietrze między nimi stężało, wystąpiło zjawisko zwodniczo podobne do magnetyzmu, dwubiegunowości – jednocześnie chcieli się przyciągnąć i odepchnąć jak najdalej. Żaden z nich nie pragnął tego pocałunku, nie naprawdę, ale nie mieli możliwości odwrotu. Poruszyli się powoli i pochylili w swoją stronę. Wśród zgromadzonych zapadła głucha cisza, dało się usłyszeć tylko cichutkie tykanie zegara oraz okazjonalnie przejeżdżające pod oknem samochody. Zbliżali się coraz bardziej i bardziej – byli już tak blisko, że stykali się nosami, ale żaden z nich nawet nie drgnął. Naruto przymrużył oczy i nieznacznie przychylił głowę, a Sasuke nieświadomie błądził spojrzeniem po jego twarzy. Mogli wyczuć alkohol w swoich oddechach, poczuć ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała i dostrzec wyraźnie zarumienione policzki.

Kiedy ich wargi się zetknęły, wszystkim obecnym w pokoju oczy niemalże wyszły z orbit. Skóra Naruto mrowiła jak naelektryzowana, a serce Sasuke waliło jak oszalałe, ale to jeszcze nie był koniec. Ich twarzy były tak blisko siebie, że żaden nie był w stanie skoncentrować się na obliczu tego drugiego, więc jedynie wpatrywali się sobie w oczy z wściekłością pomieszaną z determinacją i delikatnie zetkniętymi ustami.

Niemalże w tym samym momencie zdecydowali się pójść o krok dalej – Sasuke rozwarł szczęki i wysunął swój język w kierunku Naruto, który odpowiedział mu tym samym. Rozpoczęli aktywną walkę o dominację, języki splatały się w szaleńczej potyczce, zęby szczękały o siebie, ale poza agresją było w tym coś jeszcze – jakiś głęboko zakopany rodzaj wrażliwości. Dłonie zacisnęły się na koszuli, rozgorączkowane palce przeczesywały włosy. Walka rozprzestrzeniła się z ich ust, obejmując już całe ciała, chociaż najprawdopodobniej obaj zdążyli już zapomnieć o co właściwie walczyli – pamiętali jedynie, że żaden z nich nie może przegrać, że jest to kwestia życia i śmierci, a smak śliny był tak odurzający, że nie obchodziło ich co ktokolwiek mógł w tym zobaczyć lub o tym pomyśleć.

– Dobra, obaj wygraliście, przestańcie zanim się porzygam! – zawołał donośnym głosem Kiba, co sprawiło, że obaj znieruchomieli na moment, po czym odskoczyli od siebie tak szybko, jak tylko było to fizycznie możliwe. Koszulka Naruto była pomięta i pozawijana w dość fantazyjny sposób – włosy Sasuke nie prezentowały się wcale lepiej – i generalnie obydwaj przedstawiali sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, zwłaszcza wziąwszy pod uwagę ich spuchnięte wargi. Wpatrywali się w siebie, wciąż nie do końca świadomi tego co miało miejsce kilka minut temu – nie byli w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.

– O mój… - zaczął Neji, ale momentalnie urwał, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znaleźć adekwatnych słów. Shikamaru cierpiał na chroniczny szczękościsk, a Sakura była zawieszona gdzieś pomiędzy przerażeniem i podziwem.

Naruto skoczył na równe nogi. – W porządku, to by było na tyle – powiedział szybko. – Dzięki wszystkim za przyjście i do zobaczenia później! – zawołał, dezerterując do kuchni.

Uzumaki odczekał moment, dopóki nie usłyszał dźwięku zamykanych drzwi i dopiero potem, powoli i ostrożnie, wrócił do salonu. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy już poszli i nawet zabrali ze sobą większość pustych butelek w duchu recyklingu i utylizacji, a resztę śmieci umieścili na stole. Chłopak westchnął z ulgą, po czym wywalił wszystko do śmietnika.

– Naruto.

Przerażony blondyn podskoczył, przy okazji upuszczając trzymaną szklankę, która roztrzaskała się na podłodze. Odwrócił się pospiesznie i ujrzał Sasuke stojącego w przedpokoju, z założonymi na piersi ramionami i włosami wciąż sterczącymi we wszystkie cztery strony świata.

– Czemu, do kurwy nędzy, wciąż tutaj jesteś? – burnął nieprzyjaźnie Naruto. – Powiedziałem, żeby wszyscy wyszli.

– Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy – oświadczył po prostu Sasuke, po czym zaczął się niezgrabnie przemieszczać w kierunku drugiego chłopaka – chyba jeszcze nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie osiągnął tego etapu upojenia alkoholowego i teraz toczył z grawitacją desperacką walkę o utrzymanie równowagi.

– O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? Już po wszystkim. Kiba powiedział, że obaj wygraliśmy, więc racz wypierdalać z mojego domu.

– Nie możemy obaj wygrać.

– Sasuke… - zaczął Naruto ostrzegawczym tonem.

– Czy może zamierzasz po prostu się wycofać jak Tchórz, którym przecież jesteś?

Naruto, niewiele myśląc, rzucił się do przodu, ledwie omijając mozaikę z rozbitego szkła zdobiącą podłogę, złapał Sasuke za ramię i przyciągnął go do zaciętego pocałunku. Brunet nie wydawał się tym faktem zaskoczony, tak jakby tylko na to czekał. Owinął ramiona wokół pasa towarzysza i przygryzł jego wargi. Walczyli po raz kolejny – tym razem na szali znajdowała się męska duma, a jakakolwiek forma remisu była nie do zaakceptowania. Uchiha delikatnie potarł kciukiem kawałek skóry za uchem blondyna, sprawiając tym samym, że przyjaciel odsunął się z przeciągłym westchnieniem i uważnie mu się przyjrzał.

– Wygląda na to, że znalazłem słaby punkt – Sasuke uśmiechnął się złośliwie i powtórzył czynność. Naruto zadrżał delikatnie i zatrzepotał powiekami.

– Kretyn – odparł blondyn i, zanim Sasuke zdołałby go powstrzymać, wyciągnął rękę, zdecydowanym ruchem ściskając jego krocze. Uchiha chrząknął nieznacznie i wykonał bliżej nieskoordynowany ruch biodrami. Tym razem to Naruto wyszczerzył się triumfująco, delikatnie masując wybrzuszenie w spodniach bruneta. Sasuke nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od ocierania o niego, zwłaszcza, że trzeźwością to on nie grzeszył. Warknął i schylił się, znacząc językiem szyję Uzumakiego. Zacisnął usta w okolicach karku towarzysza i mocno zassał lekko opaloną skórę. Z ust Naruto wydobył się raczej niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, który można było opisać jedynie jako kwik, a on sam zupełnie nieświadomie odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

W ramach zadośćuczynienia, Naruto rozpoczął prace nad rozporkiem w spodniach przyjaciela. Rozpięcie zamka rozdygotanymi palcami zajęło dłuższą chwilę, ale koniec końców udało mu się zsunąć zawadzający kawałek materiału. Zanim jednak zdążył choćby pomyśleć o posunięciu się dalej, Sasuke zdecydowanym gestem odepchnął jego dłonie, złapał go za tyłek i przycisnął do swojego ciała w taki sposób, że ich biodra ocierały się o siebie. Ku jego bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu, Uzumaki zaczynał powoli twardnieć. Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo i posłał mu pełen wyższości uśmiech.

– Ugryź mnie – stęknął Naruto, inicjując kolejny pocałunek, byle tylko zetrzeć z twarzy Sasuke ten kołtuński uśmieszek. Uchiha nie kłopotał się czymś tak przyziemnym jak rozpinanie koszuli towarzysza, po prostu szarpnął z całej siły materiał, aż kilka guzików potoczyło się po podłodze i zerwał ubranie z ramion Uzumakiego, by już po chwili móc dotknąć nagiej, niczym nieosłoniętej skóry. Wodził palcami po wszystkich krzywiznach ciała Naruto, czując drgające mięśnie i ostre kształty kości. Zauważył także stwardniałe z zimna sutki blondyna – ścisnął jeden z nich, z zainteresowaniem obserwując nerwowe zaciśnięcie warg u przyjaciela. Przerwał pocałunek, by z namaszczeniem polizać swoje palce i zaczął nimi wodzić po klatce piersiowej drugiego chłopaka, który zacisnął mocniej usta i zaczął się wić z oczywistej przyjemności.

– Podoba ci się to? – zapytał Sasuke niskim tonem, a ton jego głosu sugerował, że chce przede wszystkim wyśmiać kolegę. Ponownie otarł się biodrami o krocze Naruto, po czym zaciągnął go do kanapy i popchnął, zmuszając tym samym do położenia się.

– Myślisz, że kim ty, kurwa, jesteś? – warknął Naruto, próbując podnieść się do siadu – bezskutecznie, gdyż Sasuke popchnął go z powrotem i umościł się wygodnie, siadając na nim okrakiem.

– Sądzę, że obaj wiemy kto wygra – odparł Sasuke chłodno. Szarpnięciem zsunął spodnie i bokserki Naruto z bioder chłopaka, po czym pozwolił przyjacielowi na zdjęcie swojej własnej koszuli. Zanim zdążył na dobre wyplątać się z materiału, Uzumaki wyprostował się gwałtownie i popchnął bruneta, przewalając go na plecy, tym sprytnym manewrem sprawiając, że zamienili się pozycjami.

– Jeśli ktoś zostanie tej nocy wyruchany, to będziesz to ty – Naruto zdecydowanym ruchem wsunął rękę w majtki Sasuke i złapał w dłoń jego przyrodzenie, które stwardniało prawie całkowicie. Uchiha syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i wyciągnął rękę, jak gdyby chciał zrewanżować się tym samym. Ten zgrabny fortel skutecznie zmylił Naruto, więc brunet szybko podciągnął się do siadu, powodując, że mięśnie przyjaciela momentalnie się napięły. Uzumaki przekręcił się i ukląkł obok niego, chowając twarz w zgięciu szyi towarzysza i ściskając mocniej jego członka w tym samym czasie. Przez chwilę pieścili się nawzajem, niezdolni do wykonania jakiejkolwiek bardziej złożonej technicznie czynności, czy choćby do klarownego myślenia, a pokój wypełnił się pomrukami i jękami rozkoszy. A potem ten moment niemego porozumienia został brutalnie przerwany, gdy Naruto poczuł mokry palec w okolicach swojego wejścia.

– Kurwa… - oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się, gdy wścibski palec zaatakował głębiej. – Sasuke!

Wspomniany chłopak nie odpowiedział. Kontynuował, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pchając palec głębiej i wykręcając go na wszystkie strony, a ciało Naruto zareagowało samoczynnie, skręcając się z oczywistej przyjemności. Jego mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa i opadł na Sasuke, drżąc, gdy chłopak dotykał jego wrażliwego miejsca. Poczuł obcą rękę na swoich plecach i usta delikatnie muskające skórę ramienia. Czuł, że traci kontrolę, jeszcze chwila i nie będzie w stanie nad sobą zapanować. I, nieszczęśliwie dla niego, Sasuke również był tego świadom. Uchiha uśmiechał się złośliwie, doskonale wiedząc, że Uzumaki był zdany tylko i wyłącznie na jego łaskę – wiedział również, że blondyn nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył takiej przyjemności i nie było dla niego ważne, czy osobą, która go pieściła był Sasuke. Naruto gotów był zupełnie wyrzec się jakiekolwiek kontroli, o ile tylko zapewni mu to rozkosz.

– Dobrze – szepnął Sasuke prosto do jego ucha. – Właśnie tak, Naruto.

Blondyn już szykował się do uszczypliwej odpowiedzi, ale porzucił ten zamiar, gdy do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi. Ponownie ogarnęło go to błogie uczucie, niecodzienna mieszanka przyjemności i dyskomfortu. – Zabiję cię za [i]to[/i], Sasuke – zagroził, ale jego roztrzęsiony głos nieznacznie zepsuł efekt końcowy. – Zapła-aach-cisz mi za… to.

– O co się założymy? – odparł tylko Uchiha i wyciągnął palce z jego wnętrza. Ponownie popchnął Naruto, przyszpilając go do kanapy i umieścił główkę swojego penisa idealnie u pulsującego i gorącego wejścia. Blondyn wydał z siebie odgłos będący rzadko spotykaną mieszanką syku i warknięcia i dotkliwie zadrapał Sasuke, kiedy ten wbił się w niego, ale nie włożył zbyt wielkiego wysiłku w to, żeby go odepchnąć lub naprawdę zranić. Zza przymkniętych powiek mógł dostrzec równie niecodzienne ekspresje na twarzy bruneta, który ekscytował się ciasnotą jego ciała.

– Cholera – wydyszał. – Rozluźnij się, młocie.

– Sam spróbuj się rozluźnić, mając czyjegoś kutasa w tyłku, draniu! – wykrzyknął Naruto w odpowiedzi. – Kurwa… Sasuke, nie… - wbił paznokcie mocniej w blade plecy przyjaciela pozostawiając na nich czerwone smugi, a nogi zawinął wokół jego pasa. Oczy miał mocno zaciśnięte, a mięśnie napięte do granic możliwości.

Sasuke odetchnął głęboko i wsunął się jeszcze głębiej, jednocześnie głaszcząc drugiego chłopaka w strategicznym miejscu za uchem, co pozwoliło mu się odrobinę zrelaksować, a potem pchnął mocniej – wszedł nawet dalej niż zamierzał, bo był już w stanie docisnąć swoje biodra do ciała Uzumakiego. Jęknął głośno, gdy Naruto ponownie zacisnął mięśnie wokół niego. – Mówię poważnie, młocie, jeśli choć trochę nie wyluzujesz…

– Tak, bo na pewno mi się, kurwa, uda! – krzyknął. – To boli jak chuj, a ty masz jeszcze czelność żeby-nnh!

Mimo wszystko, kiedy Sasuke ponowił cały proces głaskania za uchem, ciało blondyna wreszcie się rozluźniło, a Uchiha westchnieniem ulgi przywitał odchodzące w niepamięć uczucie bycia miażdżonym. Szybkim ruchem wysunął się, a chwilę później wszedł z powrotem. Naruto krzyknął, wyginając plecy w łuk. – Dokładnie tutaj, nie przestawaj, kurwa – wysapał. – O tak… mmm, Sasuke…

– Brzmisz jak… nngh… jakaś tania dziwka, Naruto – oznajmił Sasuke i wygiął wargi w złośliwym uśmiechu, co musiało być raczej trudne, zważywszy na to, że właśnie sapał ciężko. Uzumaki jęknął raz jeszcze i gwałtownie zacisnął usta, ale Sasuke schylił się i pocałował go mocno. – Nawet nie próbuj się zamykać. Chcę cię słyszeć – wymamrotał w jego wargi.

– Zabawne, zazwyczaj… uuch… śpiewasz inaczej – stwierdził Naruto. Uchiha zignorował zaczepkę i pchnął z całej siły, a blondyn jęknął i wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Tak naprawdę nie mogli już nic sobie zrobić – nic nie stało na przeszkodzie do kontynuowania ich nieustającej walki, ale teraz obaj odnosili na tym same korzyści. Nie miało nawet znaczenia kto był na górze – nie, kiedy obaj odczuwali taką samą przyjemność. Uzumaki zacisnął zęby na płatku ucha Sasuke, a ten ujął w dłoń penisa przyjaciela i zaczął go pieścić, dopóki – przy akompaniamencie głośnych jęków towarzyszących szczytowaniu – obaj nie pokryli się białawą cieczą.

Naruto skrzywił się malowniczo, a Uchiha wysunął się z niego. – Ja pierdolę, wolę chyba nie wiedzieć jak będę się czuł rano – westchnął przeciągle i zamknął oczy.

– Nic nie może być gorsze, od kaca, którego bez dwóch zdań będziesz miał – oświadczył Sasuke, opadając na ciało towarzysza.

– Kurwa, draniu, złaź ze mnie.

– Czyżbyś nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że zwyczajnie przegrałeś?

– Z nas dwóch to mi było lepiej pod koniec, więc nie wciskaj mi tu kitu. Ale następnym razem to twój tyłek będzie cierpiał.

Na ustach Sasuke wykwitł kołtuński uśmieszek, ale nie podjął wyzwania – choć tak naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko ewentualności zaproponowanej przez blondyna. – Wiesz co? Chyba jednak nie nienawidzimy się tak bardzo, jak myśleliśmy.

– Wiem dobrze, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę – oznajmił nagle Naruto.

– Tak? Czyli jak bardzo?

Uchiha uśmiechnął się szeroko, doskonale świadomy, że Naruto pojął koncept. Kiedy Uzumaki prychnął i otworzył oczy, również wyszczerzył się radośnie na widok wyrazu twarzy Sasuke.

– Tak bardzo jak cię kocham. Czyli dość mocno.

Sasuke w zrozumieniu skinął głową. – Też cię tak bardzo nienawidzę.


End file.
